1. Technical Field
At least one aspect of the present invention relates to a structural polymer insert having glass fiber filled polypropylene bonded to an adhesive.
2. Background Art
Metal support structures are often used in the automotive industry to provide strength and energy absorbency into vehicle frames. In situations where certain specifications are mandated by governmental requirements for safety and crash worthiness, glass fiber reinforced polyamide inserts are commonly used in addition to the metal support structures.
However, the glass fiber reinforced polyamide inserts have met with limited use for various reasons, particularly because polyamide often lacks requisite engineering durability. Additionally, polyamide is a relatively expensive material which has discounted substantially the widespread use of the structural polyamide inserts.